Peer pressure
by Sycocat2
Summary: Yuiko asks Ritsuka to try something out with her. For the fans of Ritsuka x Yuiko pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

I

I

**Chapter 1**

I

I

"Ritsuka-kun I need help with something at my house, could you come over after school?"

_Why me?..._

"Alright"

_It's funny how one word could lead to this…_

Ritsuka thought as he woke and groggily looked around. He remembered Yuiko begging him to try it with him. One of the girls conned her into buying a small amount of marijuana. He didn't really have anything against drugs, not that he had any desire to try them either.

"I don't know about this Yuiko."

"Everyone's doing it, it's the cool thing in America", she said with dreamy eyes.

He knew if he didn't, she might try with those girls and they'd likely trick her into doing something incredibly foolish or dangerous.

"I heard that it can help clear your mind and maybe even help remember things you forgot. I guess if you lost your house key or something."

That caught his interest, "Are you sure?" "Oh yeah, people remember and see a whole lot of things. They have all sorts of experiences."

And here he was.

His mind was foggy and he didn't recall remembering anything pertinent to his past. In fact, he was having difficulty remembering anything that happened after he said "okay".

The dull shine of a street light streaming through the uncovered window revealed night had fallen. He looked for his phone then picked it up off the floor. Three missed calls and five text messages from Soubi: "I love you", "How are you?", "Where are you?", "Are you in trouble Ritsuka? Please call"

A prickling rose to his skin and he shivered, folding his arms for warmth he confusedly asked aloud "Where are my clothes?"

Standing, he walked across the room and bare feet stepped on cloth. He picked up the clothing beneath him but the texture was wrong, his clothes didn't have anything like gems or sparkles on them.

Confused, he fumbled through darkness until finding a light switch. With the room illuminated, he was shocked. "Fuck what happened?"

He was in a girl's room, one he recognized immediately from the stuffed animals and pinks everywhere. Turning to the bed, he saw a body covered by blankets. "Oh damn. Yuiko wake up!"

"Five more minutes mom."

"Yuiko we have a problem."

Turning with closed eyes she smiled, "Ritsuka-kun?"

"Yes. Wake up", he answered with a short temper.

She blinked then opened her eyes wholly "Ri Ri Ri" she stuttered pointing to him. He blushed then became annoyed. This really wasn't the time to be embarrassed.

"Look in the mirror", he told her.

She jumped up then screamed, noticing her nudity as her large breasts bounced. Covering herself as much as she could with hands and arms, she made her way to the full body mirror on the wall. "Waaahhhhhh! My my my ears!" She cried out while tears poured down her face.

She turned around "Your ears".

"Yeah", he said as he picked up his clothing and redressed. Afterward he tossed the other clothes to her.

"Wha wha wha?"

"Happened? It's pretty obvious." He very much didn't want to deal with her idiocy at the moment.

"Ho how… what?"

Gritting his teeth he ordered "Yuiko stop stammering." Breathing deeply and placing a hand on his aching head, he slowly explained. "Remember the drugs? Obviously we got messed up and wound up having sex."

"Sese se se seeeee" she squealed.

Slamming a hand against the wall he demanded "Stop stammering. Get yourself together Yuiko."

She gulped air then with wide eyes said "We're only twelve"

"Yes, we're twelve, but that wasn't "too young" to try some of that crap, was it?"

"My parents are going to ground me forever."

What** her** parents would do was nothing compared to what his mother was liable to do when she found out.

An annoyingly blissful bubbly ring tone interrupted them. Yuiko looked at her phone "It's Agatsuma-san". Ritsuka grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello Yuiko-chan I was wondering-" "Soubi it's me" "Ah there you are Ritsuka, I've been worried. Did you receive my text messages?"

"Yeah I did… Soubi something happened-" "Don't tell him!" Moving from the phone for a second, he tersely said "Shut up Yuiko". Turning back, "Can you come to Yuiko's house? I'll meet you outside." "I'll be there right away." They hung up, and Ritsuka tossed the pink phone onto her bed.

Talking to Soubi after waking here made him anxious, but at the same time calmed him somewhat.

"It's late Yuiko, you should get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow. In the morning tell your parents you're sick and need to rest. We can skip school and go buy fake ears."

She nodded nervously and watched him climb out the window.

After jumping down, he went across the yard and stood on the sidewalk. From his left he heard, "I see what you meant by "something happened"", Soubi said, stepping out from behind a bush.

Ritsuka immediately lost the harsh attitude he displayed to reassure Yuiko, and felt guilt and sadness wash over him. "I'm sorry Soubi, I didn't mean for this happen."

"Yuiko is a nice girl, and she's your age, what's wrong with that?" Soubi asked, remaining calm.

"Don't be like that." He looked down then after breathing deeply explained "She asked me to try some drug with her, and even though I knew it was a bad idea, I did. She told me people sometimes remember things and I thought that maybe it could help me remember…"

Soubi stepped forward and put a hand on his arm, "I see… Come stay at my apartment for the night."

It seemed the only sensible thing to do at the moment, so Ritsuka did not argue, but followed him.

I

I

I

**End of chap 1**

I

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N:** Let this fic also serve as a reminder that DRUGS ARE BAD, AND DON'T HAVE UNPROTECTED SEX unless you have the means to take care of a baby.

+ I know this is supposed to be RitsukaxYuiko, just wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

I

I

**Chapter 2**

I

I

Ritsuka didn't realize his exhaustion until his head hit Soubi's pillow.

Soubi kept his eyes on his sacrifice while he slept. He surely couldn't blame Ritsuka for having sex, especially since it was under the influence of drugs.

His fingers entwined with dark locks. It did hurt to see his head devoid of cat ears by someone else. He surely wasn't any less in love with Ritsuka though, and found him no less attractive. The bulge in his pants assured that fact.

It hurt that Ritsuka lost his innocence without consciously deciding to; then he was familiar with the concept.

Drifting into sleep he thought,

_At least she is one of his friends, and cares about him..._

I

I

Soubi woke hearing Ritsuka's voice. "Yuiko stop talking so fast, did you do what I told you to?... Then why are you still so worried?... Yuiko please stop talking so fast, I'm very tired and have a head ache… Yeah we can buy some Aspirin… yeah okay cinnamon buns too… please Yuiko just calm down… I need to eat something, I'll call you in an hour or so and we'll meet at the mall… yeah bye."

He placed his phone on the bedside table then rolled onto his back grumbling. "Worse than a cheerleader, sheesh I lost my ears to her?"

"I can buy what you need."

Ritsuka turned to his fighter. "You don't have to Soubi, she and I should at least be responsible that way."

"You should also buy a pregnancy test."

Scrunching his eyes closed Ritsuka replied "Yeah I know... Ugh why did I say yes? I'm such an idiot."

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Soubi gently joked. "If you were curious, I could easily show you how to make love."

Grumbling again "We didn't **"make love"**, it was just sex. Stupid, accidental, drugged up idiot sex."

Though Soubi knew his sacrifice had no feelings for Yuiko, he felt better hearing Ritsuka say so.

"I don't even remember it."

He sat up and Soubi followed then kissed his cheek.

Ritsuka felt at fault. He knew of Soubi's feelings for him, and although they weren't exactly in a romantic relationship this all felt wrong. He wasn't even sure if he **wanted** to be in a romantic relationship with Soubi. His fighter always kissed him and used those three words, but what did **he** want? How did **he** feel?

The accidental event and these thoughts were too much for him. He paused feeling a hand caress his cheek. "You're crying". Pushing Soubi's hand away he responded, "No I'm not".

Turning away, he blinked to shake the specks of liquid from his eyelashes. When it stopped, he turned back. "Could I eat here?"

Soubi affectionately answered "Of course, I'll cook whatever you like."

I

That afternoon, Ritsuka walked into the local shopping mall wearing a hooded sweatshirt. He noticed Yuiko immediately by her arms flailing above her head to signal she was eight feet in front of him. She wore a baseball cap, and looked terribly nervous.

In a hushed voice he said "Yuiko, we'll buy cinnamon buns and a few other things. Just think of it as a regular trip to the mall."

She smiled at the thought "Can we go to my favorite stores?" "Anywhere you want, come on."

They walked through the doors and up the escalator. First stop was at the back of the mall.

They picked up two sets of ears, along with a pregnancy test. Yuiko's eyes widened at the site of the test, but she said nothing. They didn't use protection, and needed to make sure.

After leaving the dark store, they went into separate bathrooms and put on their disguises.

"It feels weird, did I put them on right?" "Yeah, it looks alright" "Does Yuiko look like herself again?" "Yeah you look like you're supposed to, no one will know."

She smiled and turned to see one of her favorite clothing stores. Excitedly she asked "Ritsuka-kun can we go there?"

"Wherever you want, remember? Just nothing too expensive,"

"Don't worry Ritsuka-kun, Yuiko has her allowance, you don't have to buy me aaanything."

He nodded and was pulled to the store.

After being there throughout the course of four hours, Ritsuka knew he never wanted to set foot in a shopping mall ever again.

They caught the bus, and after she asked three times in a row, he agreed to go to her house.

He soon found himself on her bed again, sitting.

"And then they fall in love and the princess is happy." She told him the entirety of her favorite manga. He feigned interest when she asked if he wanted to read it, now he knew the whole story. "Oh, that sounds cool."

He thought back to what they picked up at the mall. "You should use that **thing** we bought."

With a blush she said "Okay", and he handed the box to her.

She checked to see if anyone was in the hallway, though her parents were not due back for hours, then rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. In after about six minutes she came out with a huge smile on her face.

"Ritsuka-kun!"

He stood and met her at the bedroom doorway. "No?" She happily shook her head. He let out a sigh of relief. "That's very very good."

They sat on her bed. After cheer about the good news faded, Yuiko turned and nervously asked "Ritsuka-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Now that we… you know, are we still going to be friends?"

He knew what she meant, and worded his response to ease her fears. "Yeah Yuiko, you were my first friend when I started school here and knew no one."

Their first meeting was not of her design. Her friends coaxed her into asking him all sorts of questions. He reacted rudely and later apologized.

"I started reading novels after you told me I was stupid. It takes me a while to read the books with more than hmm five hundred pages, but I like it."

He smiled "I'm sorry I was so rude to you back then."

"I was rude to you too, asking all those personal questions before even talking to you. Now that I know you as a friend, one of my best friends, I really like you Ritsuka-kun." She clasped his hand.

He was taken aback by a sense of nervousness that rose to his chest. Not letting go, he looked into her eyes.

"Yuiko I know girls dream of their" he cleared his throat "first time… I'm sorry it wasn't like in fairy tales."

With a slight pout she looked down, "I know this isn't fantasy, but you're right Yuiko did imagine it differently. I don't even remember."

"Me either…" He then had the guts to speak his mind. "Yuiko, why don't we try again?"

"Try again?"

"Try to… but for real this time, without drugs."

Looking around anxiously she asked "But but but Ritsuka-kun we are… we don't have any…"

He removed a pack of condoms from the bag. "I bought these in case. We're past saying that we're too young for drugs or sex but we're definitely too young for you to become pregnant." The thought of having a child made him extremely uneasy.

"If we do… will that make Yuiko your girlfriend?"

He thought for a moment, picturing the mysterious man who lied and never told him anything he wanted to know. Why **shouldn't** he be with someone else? Besides, Soubi was his fighter no matter what, and he would still be able to see him.

"Yes you'll be my girlfriend. Do you like the sound of that?"

She smiled broadly "Yuiko does." Then, "So um… how should we do this?"

He slowly pulled her shirt over her head then unhooked her bra. She immediately put her hands over her breasts nervously.

"It's okay Yuiko, you can trust me", he spoke with more calmness than he felt.

She nodded then he pulled his own shirt off and dropped them on the floor. They stood and individually removed the rest of their clothing.

Heart racing, Ritsuka took her breath away when he pressed their lips together. Both then followed what they heard classmates talk and brag about.

She gasped in pleasure when he rubbed her huge breasts. Seeing his penis again brought redness to her cheeks. She did not close her eyes this time, but watched her hand wrap around the flaccid form, and it grew and hardened in her grasp. A white drop slowly erupted from the tip and she touched it curiously.

Feeling transformed with the rush of hormones, Ritsuka grabbed one of the condoms and pushed her onto the bed. After peeling the wrapping, he rolled the condom over his penis. Gently he pushed the head into her wetness. Yuiko gasped then moaned. Such sounds changed him even more. He enjoyed the sense of control and satisfaction he felt with each movement.

For hours they explored each other and realized what all the fuss was about.

I

As the sun set, he returned home and received the beating he expected "The real Ritsuka would never stay out all night and worry his mom". It wasn't as bad as it would have been if she knew he lost his ears.

Lying in his bed, he glanced at two new text messages from Soubi: "I miss you" and "I love you".

Everything was so different.

Perhaps this is what revenge felt like. He told himself that Soubi was only ordered to love him, he lied all the time and used him, yes used him, as a replacement for his beloved Semei.

Soubi would remain by his side, even seeing him with Yuiko. They would continue to be involved in spell battles, and he would still be able to talk to Soubi…

Now Yuiko was his girlfriend, and he'd learn to transfer his love to her.

I

I

I

**The end**

I

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N: **If you missed it, there were several instances of "peer pressure", as per the title. 1) Yuiko's friends pressured her into buying the drug, 2) She pressured Ritsuka into trying it, 3) Ritsuka pressured her into having sex the second time.


End file.
